


One for the money, two for the show

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: IT’S PORN! Seriously. I’m trying to write -puts on glasses- the serious fic, -takes off glasses- But, well, it’s coming in parts and my brain was like, porn =3cSo, pwp.Inspired by some of Bosstoaster's works from the Don't let's start, especially 'Make me sway', which is p much my fav.
Relationships: Lance/Ryou (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. One for the money

It had already been a long week of travelling in the lions, a tension riddled trip from hell that no one really wanted to be on. Least of all Kaltenecker, poor girl. In order to keep her from destroying their very small and enclosed space where he was living, Lance had moved her to a back compartment of the ship. This did actually seem to help her, especially when they put some hay and green things in there too.

But that was enough thoughts of cows. 

Especially when he had more pressing thoughts. Like, was Ryou just going to sit there, when for the first time in, uh, probably since they’d first met, they’d had a spare moment that didn’t have some life or death situation pressing upon them from all sides. 

Heh,  _ pressing _ . He knew something he’d like to be pressing. 

But, while he and Ryou had started  _ something _ before everything sorta went to hell it had been a moment since; with them losing their home of the last three years, and Lotor trying to kill them… Actually lots of people were trying to kill them, at this point that was pretty much par for the course. One of them was almost Ryou, but they’d managed to save the man from whatever fate Haggar intended for him.

So, that should be that, and they should be enjoying this quiet moment since they got so few. Maybe even try for something a little more than shared kisses hidden in quiet but fleeting moments.

Ryou, however, seemed to be brooding deeply. And yes, sure, that had been a terrible time. And, okay, Ryou deserved a chance to be upset by it, and a week really wasn’t that long of a time to absorb anything. Lance even really wanted to give him all the space he could, truly. But, it was Ryou who’d wanted to come over, had said he’d wanted to just not think about all that stuff. There was, of course, no pressure at all, Lance was happy to go at the pace Ryou set, especially in this sorta budding relationship. 

Still, for the past hour they hadn’t so much as cuddled. Also, Ryou had made, ah,  _ suggestions _ last camp. Ones Lance was all too happy to follow through with. 

Maybe he was overthinking this? Or, maybe Ryou hadn’t been saying anything of the sort and Lance was just being a horny little toad. 

Guh.

Maybe he should just ask, they did have the night, just the two of them. Well, what counted for a night cycle on their trip back to earth in the lions. He looked up at Ryou for probably the, uh, fifth time? That sounded about right. 

Okay, this was getting annoying. 

“Hey Ryou,” he stared, then hesitated, especially when he startled before looking up at Lance. “Uh, didn’t mean to uh, surprise you,” he uhmed through his apology, stopped again and shook his head. “Hey, did you want to do something? Like, not…” shit, now he was getting awkward.“Look, I’m okay for letting us just, like, sit quietly if that’s what you’re looking for tonight. And, there’s never been any pressure for anything between you and I either. So, uh, don’t think I’m demanding or asking for anything, but uh-” he stopped, running a hand up his neck, “was there…maybe a reason you wanted to come over?” 

For a near full on minute Ryou just stared at him, as if dazed, or confused. About half way into that time Lance began to regret ever opening his fool mouth. 

But, then something unexpected happened, Ryou snorted, then let out a breathy chuckle that was more akin to the first sound, though oddly, this didn’t settle Lance. Luckily the next few words did, “would you believe I’ve spent the better part of the last hour trying to bring that up? To talk to you about what I suggested before? I kept thinking; man, this is so awkward? How did Shiro do it beforehand with his boyfriends? I also remember it was mostly others coming onto him that got him half the dates, or lays, he had.”

“Holy shit Ryou,” Lance groaned. “I just spent this whole time thinking I was being a fucking horn dog.” 

“You are,” Ryou answered, all toothy grins.

If Lance had something he could throw at Ryou right then he would have. “Brat,” he grumbled, pleased when the nickname caused a lovely rose colour to bloom on the man’s cheeks. “Okay, so, you actually meant that stuff from before, at dinner?” 

“The mention of how the food sort of looked like come, which made Keith choke and Hunk banish us to the other side of the camp last time? Yeah, and then the very specific way I mentioned I might enjoy trying some of your sauce?” Ryou said, grin only getting more raunchy. 

Despite the fact that the line was just as horrible now as it was then, Lance still blushed like a virgin, though he pouted a little at it too. “Yes, ass,” he grumbled. “You know we didn’t get desert because of that.” 

“Aww, my poor Sharpshooter,” Ryou said in a tone that almost pretended at sincerity, but was given up when matched with that fanged grin. “What if I make it up to you now? Give you some…sugar?”

“Holy shit, you are not allowed to call my lines lame anymore,” Lance groaned, and this time did find something not easily destroyed, or harmful, to throw at Ryou, though the man dodged pretty well. Jerk. 

“Your lines are lame, because you say them unironically,” Ryou nodded, as though sagely.

“So, that’s a no then?” Lance asked with a raised brow.

Ryou’s face fell into a frowny pout. “Now who’s the brat?” he huffed. 

“Still you,” Lance replied, now the one with a large grin, eyes sharp. “But, like, seriously. Are we…uh, actually going to try for this?” now he was back to blushing. Lance wasn’t exactly a virgin, but he’d never gone that far with a guy before, and well, the other times were kinda just fun with highschool girlfriends. Not that he was nervous, it was just that Ryou was…special to him. He was a friend, a good one that he cared deeply about, and they hadn’t even gone on a date, though they hung out plenty in various ways and places on the ship. Not that they really had time for dates, not when they’d had like six months between saying; ‘I like you’, to …everything that happened.

“Hey, Lance,” Ryou said softly, coming up beside Lance, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, you know, if you’re not ready, or even don’t want to. There’s no pressure, not even a little.” 

Lance restrained himself from looking at Ryou flatley, especially when he was being sincere. “I said the same thing, so I think we’re on the same page,” he replied, but then sighed. “I do want it, with you,” he added. “It’s uh, just kinda my first time with a guy.” 

“Hey, hard same,” Ryou agreed with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh, right…” Lance sighed. “I mean, maybe we should wait? You’ve not even really had a chance to…I dunno,” he vaguely gestured. “Go out with someone else, have fun, a one night stand, all that other stuff people do sometimes.” 

Ryou looked at him with a slowly raising brow. “Do you think I should go ask Hunk for a quicky first?”

“What?! No! Ryou! I’m trying to be serious here! I just…don’t want you to have regrets,” he sighed again, “or hate me. I really  _ really _ like you. I don’t want to throw away our friendship because I got horny.” 

Ryou opened his mouth, even took a breath, but whatever he was about to say died on his lips. By the look of him, it was probably a bad joke, so Lance was mildly glad he’d stopped it before it was given air. Then, he took a second, and seemed to think about his response, which kinda made Lance nervous, but also glad that Ryou was actually giving the whole thing thought. 

Finally, Ryou seemed to decide on what he was going to say. “Lance, you’re right about some things. It’s not been a long time, and I haven’t gone on dates with other people. But, there’s been time, and people, I’ve met that I could have been interested in. But, I wasn’t, and though the future isn’t known, right now…” he took Lance’s hands in his, kissing his knuckles, “I know I want you. In whatever capacity you and I want. I care about you too, have for a while…probably since I met you,” he chuckled at his own clone joke. “I’m willing to wait, but know that this is a thing that I want. I’d like to have sex with you.” 

Wow, when he put it like that…actually Lance had a couple different reactions, but one of the most prominent was how happy it made him to hear. Consent never sounded so romantic before. 

“Okay, then I want it too, with you,” Lance replied around a smile. “Uh, I guess that just leaves…logistics?” He ducked his head because, wow this was suddenly feeling quite real. “Like who tops? Uh, we don’t have any space condoms…but I have lube, and before I left Earth I had male birth control put in, and that’s supposed to help stop the spread of any kind of stds, last like ten years too.”

“Sexual health has never sounded so sexy,” Ryou said around a growing grin.

“Brat,” Lance muttered, pouting around his again growing blush. 

“What are you comfortable with Lance?” Ryou asked, leaning in and kissing his burning cheeks. “I…don’t actually know what I like. I have memories from Shiro, but …I’m more interested in discovering my own preferences. Those at least serve in helping me know the mechanics.” He ran his thumbs over Lance’s knuckles. “As for protection…uh, I don’t know much of that. I’m a clone of Shiro, and as far as I know he didn’t have anything transmittable, and I’m pretty sure Haggar didn’t think I’d …well, ever copulate, so I doubt she infected me with anything,” he shook his head. “Guh, okay, that’s the last time I want to even think about …that being forever, especially in this capacity.” 

Yeah, Lance agreed mentally. “I’m a switch,” he replied out loud, moving away from that dark topic, fairly easily and happily if he was honest, though discussions of positions did relight that persistent blush. “And, I’m pretty happy with either position.” 

“Well,” Ryou started, “then let’s just…see where this leads us?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Let me get my lube,” Lance replied, going and getting a small vial of it from his bed stuff.

“Uh, it’s green…also is it…food goo?” Ryou asked, looking at the bottle.

“I made it,” Lance answered. “I make most of the products I use. Like my facemasks.”

“You made lube?” Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m a twenty year old in space, so yes Ryou, I made the space lube. I may not have had sex with it, but it never hurts to be prepared. Also, sometimes I just want to masturbate and water doesn’t go that far,” Lance answered with his own flat look.

Ryou seemed to think about it for a second then nodded. “Fair enough.” 

“Cool, well…uh,” Lance put the vial down, then sidled up to Ryou, leaning his again flushing face onto his shoulder. “So,” he stopped, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Come here often?”

It took a second, but Lance got the exact reaction he was hoping for, Ryou bursting into laughter. “Not recently,” he replied around bubbled giggles, “but I could be persuaded.” 

“Guess I better get my seduce on then,” Lance replied, all grins.

The two stared at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing, falling into one another as the fit overtook them. A minute, and nerves relieved, later, they sat, smiling at one another. Then, Lance stood, taking Ryou’s hands in his and leading him over to his little bed. The mirth took on a more…serene feel, as Lance sat down and pulled Ryou after him so he was on top. 

“You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve…ah, fantasized about this,” Lance confessed. “Frustrating wet dreams, like a teenager,” before Ryou could make a joke about his age, or his own, Lance pulled him in further, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss they both moaned into. He pulled away, just enough to nip at Ryou’s lip. “May I?” he asked, pulling at the zipper to Ryou’s jumpsuit. 

Ryou nodded, his own flush working up his face. “Yeah.” He leaned back enough that Lance could sit up and pull. 

Lance smiled at him, slowly taking Ryou’s gorgeous form, eyes flashing with his open lust, his pink tongue darting over rusted red lips, already flushed with blood. 

“Beautiful,” Lance sighed huskily, taking in each inch of skin revealed, from the man’s scent to his sight. And, oh, what a feast this all was. Ryou really was something else, even fully clothed, you could tell his body was well sculpted, muscles bulging but not in that unhealthy body builder way that often came with starving and dehydration. 

Cupping Lance’s face, and tilting his head, Ryou dove in for a kiss, lapping and sucking on lips and tongue. It earned another groan from them both, and even a little twitch of hips that sent a spike of pure arousal through them both. And, because that had felt good, they did it again, once, twice more, then they were grinding. 

Lance choked out a groan as their pace got a bit more hasty, their kisses that much more hungry. He really could have come right there in his damn jeans, again just like a teenager, but, really, he didn’t want it to end on that note. And, apparently, neither did Ryou, because they both stopped, breaking their rhythm and kissing, to sit there and pant, a wet spot already dotting Ryou’s sinfully tight suit. 

“Shit…Lance,” Ryou said between gasps of air. 

“I know…” Lance replied, just as wanting. “Okay, we should probably finish getting undressed now,” he continued around a growing grin. “I wanna see more of you…all of you.” 

“Yeah, want to see you too,” Ryou agreed between his own breathy words. “May I?” 

“Please,” Lance replied, sitting up and helping Ryou relieve him of his jacket, throwing it over a crate that acted as a chair. Then, the man pulled at his shirt, and he helped that off too, nipples pebbling in the cool air of the lion’s storage, a shiver running through him. “Shit, cool in here huh?”

It took Ryou a moment to answer, as his eyes were locked on Lance’s torso, openly aroused and oddly…awed? 

“Uh, Ryou?” Lance asked, a darker blush taking his face all over again. 

“You’re ripped…” Ryou said, just short of sounding astounded.

“Yes well…we’re paladins. Not much time to sit around, I do a lot of physical stuff,” Lance replied, managing not to take offence, especially when Ryou looked so into him. That was, admittedly, a rather nice feeling, knowing he was wanted, lusted after. “Okay, your turn,” he added, pushing the jumpsuit up and off Ryou’s shoulders. 

And then he just sort of stared. 

“Holy fuck, and you call me ripped?” Lance asked incredulously. “Ryou, you have the body of a greek god!” 

And that blush of Ryou’s raced down his neck and onto those beautiful perfect pecs. “It’s…” he might have said more, but when Lance pinched one of those lovely perked nipples the words fell away. “Hey!” And oh, that cute pink even went to Ryou’s ears! How  _ cute! _

Since this was so much fun, Lance continued, pulling Ryou’s zipper down even further and-

“Ryou…you don’t wear underwear,” he stated, nearly agasp in pure delight.

Ryou, bless his cute little heart, only turned absolutely maroon. “There…weren’t any…and they’re not really comfortable under this suit.

Oh, this was too good, delicious even. Lance honest to god was drooling. “Hm, that’s  _ interesting _ ,” he crooned, hands reaching down and pushing the jump suit down and off so he could admire Ryou’s…oh dear, yes  _ quite _ generous, and also terribly aroused cock. The head poking out from the foreskin. “Beautiful,” he said, eyes alight. Gently, but with enough grip to do more than feather touch, Lance held Ryou’s dick in hand, massaging gently. 

Ryou nearly collapsed around him, arms gripping around Lance’s shoulders. “Lance- please, I can’t…I’m already close!” 

Well, as much fun as it would be to tease Ryou into completion, and as great as handjobs were…Lance supposed he should get on with it. Guess they knew who’d be topping tonight. That worked just fine for him. “Hey, lay back for me?” he asked, helping Ryou down, not that the man needed it as much. It just…felt nice, laying the man out, looking over that body, helping strip off the rest of his clothing. Absently he placed the clothing with his jacket and shirt. 

“Lance…” Ryou said, looking up at him, naked, shivering from the cool air, despite their heat. 

“I’m here,” Lance replied, though he took a second to take off his own pants and boxers, and get the lube. “Hey,” he said, crawling up Ryou’s form, slowly drinking in the lovely naked man.

“Hey yourself,” Ryou called back, though his eyes swam with a mixture of emotions, lust being the topmost, but there was something else there too. Before Lance could get too lost in that, Ryou pulled him down, kissed him, softly at first, then with more want, more need, until again they were dueling with tongues, though this time at a much lazier pace. “Guess you’re top tonight, huh?”

“Is it alright?” Lance asked, making sure that every step was one they made together so neither got swept along. 

“Yeah…just, gentle. I’m kinda, totally a virgin,” Ryou answered, his face doing that cute almost frown pout it did when he was embarrassed.

“It’s okay Bomboncito,” Lance crooned his other nickname for this beloved man. “We’ll go as slow as you need and want to. I’m in no rush.” 

Ryou only smiled, warm and trusting. He laid back, moving his legs up a bit. “How…do you want me?” he asked, and there came that wonderful blush again, especially as Lance laughed. 

“My god, you are so cute,” Lance practically cooed, which earned him an annoyed pout. “Okay, I won’t tease, even if it’s fun.” Gently he took hold of each leg under the knee and moved them up, so Ryou lay with his legs spread and ass nicely exposed. “Hm…man I could die happy right now.” 

“Not a chance,” Ryou fired off, a scowl growing a little. “You can’t leave me hanging like this.”

“You’re already pretty well hung,” Lance teased, earning a full blown pout. “Okay, okay, I said no more teasing…” and he mostly meant it. But, damn it was hard not to when Ryou was this wonderful combination of hot and cute. “I’m going to put a pillow under your hips,” he said, doing just that to get an even better angle. “Alright, super absorbent towel…” another logistic part down and on to the fun bit. “This will feel a bit weird, cool possibly…but then it should feel really good. If it hurts at all you need to tell me immediately, okay? It’s not supposed to.” 

“Yeah…” Ryou was panting now, exposed and red for it, cock twitching helplessly on his flushed belly. “I trust you.” 

Lance smiled warmly at the comment, even having to duck his head when the giddy joy threatened to overtake him. Another couple breaths, and he was able to go, generously soaking his fingers with the slick lube, some of it dripping off onto Ryou’s groin, before Lance moved down, slowly stroking around Ryou’s cock and balls, giving the later some more attention, just to watch them move from it, and hear Ryou pant out a gasp of wanton need. “That alright?” he asked.

“Ah…” Ryou let out a little whine after his answer was cut off by his own shudder. “Yes, please,” he managed in the next breath.

Again, it was hard not to tease Ryou, especially when he was like this. But, oh, how he wanted to dive into this warm heat he could feel emanating from him. Slowly, gently he worked his fingers around Ryou’s heat, circling and pressing lightly at the tight ring of muscles there. All those sounds coming from Ryou, every pant and cry, twitch of his thighs, jerk of his cock, all of it spurred Lance on. 

Soon enough he’d worked one finger in, coaxing those hot tight muscles to relax under his careful touch, and earning even more whimpers and twitches, Ryou relented, letting him further in. Then, the second, and a third, those cries becoming much more desperate.    
  
“Please! Lance, oh fuck-” Ryou’s cries bounced around the cabin and …god did they do things to Lance. “Please, more…please fuck me…please.” 

Lance honest to god had to bite his lip and concentrate on not coming right then and there, untouched just from that pleading. His cock throbbed painfully, but he wouldn’t let it ruin the night. More deep breaths and finally he could move to even line up. “Okay, I’m going to push in now.” 

“Please…” Ryou begged again. 

Yeah, didn’t have to ask him twice. Another steadying breath, and so painfully slow, he pressed in, refusing to rush and cause potential injury. Every inch was agony at how he wanted more, wanted so deeply. And, also it was heaven, that velvet heat coiling all around him, inviting and lovely. “Ryou…shit…” Lance gasped.

“Oh! Oh FUCK! Lance! Please! More- I can’t, I need-” 

“Shh, Bombacito,” Lance pacified, gently and soothing. “Need to take this slow, get you used to it.” 

Tears glistened in Ryou’s eyes, and Lance could tell he was getting to the overstimulated part of this, wouldn’t be able to hold out. He’d done pretty damn well considering this was his first time. 

Finally,  _ gloriously _ , Lance pushed to the hilt, buried inside Ryou’s shivering body. Just the sight could have made him come, seeing Ryou clutching desperately at the pillow and bedsheets, cock and patches of his whole body flushed red. The man looked up at him, seemed to whisper his name, before he bit the pillow, another shudder working through his entire frame. 

Definitely needed to pick up speed then, for both their sakes. “I’m moving,” he warned. “You let me know if  _ anything _ feels off or hurts, alright?” After receiving a nod in reply, he took another fortifying breath. Again, at first it was slow, a slide out almost completely. Then a faster thrust in, still not quick enough to do anything but stretch Ryou out. Then, again, a little quicker, and more, and faster, until his little bed was creaking, and Ryou was making so many more beautiful, delightful, wanton sounds that wrapped around his ears as much as that hot heat wrapped around his cock. 

Soon the noise turned to his name, once, twice, little whispers turning into wails as Ryou headed towards his end. Deciding mercy was the best way to treat his new lover, Lance took hold of Ryou’s cock again, matching the pace of his thrusts until with a near scream an orgasm ripped through Ryou, making him jerk and shiver like a man being electrified, eyes wide and unseeing.    
  
It was too much, it was wonderful and glorious, beautiful and just a bit painful in a way that only this could be, and with a cry of his own, Ryou’s name on his tongue, Lance came in several thrusts while his lover squeezed all around him. He just caught himself from falling on top of Ryou holding himself up on shaking limbs. He managed to pull out and fall to the side.    
  
A few more breaths later and he could prop himself up and just…watch Ryou, still trembling in the throes of post orgasm bliss. A warm happy smile spread across Lance’s face as he took him in. Beautiful, strong Ryou, totally blissed out  _ because of something Lance had done _ . And, man, what a stroke to his ego that was, on top of everything else.

Minutes went by, or at least one, and just as Lance was starting to worry, Ryou finally started to come back to himself, blinking once, twice, and then slowly settling into an easy smile. Then he grabbed Lance making him squawk as he was held close in a bear hug.

“That was amazing,” Ryou said into Lance’s sweat damp hair. “I think I fell a little bit in love.” 

“Only a little?” Lance replied, all grins even as he tried to fight off his fluttering heart. “I mean, hard same. That was awesome, and I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Love, huh?

“Hm, let me bask in the afterglow a little while longer before you start sassing,” Ryou grinned, still cuddling Lance like an overgrown teddy bear. “Then…I suppose we should get showered, and maybe clean up a little. You’ll be having new guests in the morning and…uh, they probably shouldn’t be smelling what we were up to last night.” 

“Man, what a gentleman, gets wrecked by me then offers to help me clean up,” Lance laughed. “Though honestly the second part, while appreciated, should probably be left mostly to me. You may not feel it too much right now, but in a bit you’re gonna be sore. Mostly in the ‘just got a hell of a workout’ kind.” 

“Who’s the gentleman, huh? Gunna take responsibility for me?” Ryou teased back, though that warm glow softened any tone of teasing.

“Totally, I don’t hit and run!” Lance shot back, but couldn’t even hold the pretense of arrogance. “Seriously though, you had a pretty intense orgasm there. Let me take care of you now.” 

Ryou just kept smiling up at him, eyes alight and utterly fond. It was mesmerizing, just as looking at his lover laid out, blissed and swimming in it, to see such a loving look just for him. He smiled back, before leaning down and giving Ryou another kiss. 

“Okay, I need to actually get up, get that shower started, then let’s clean up,” Lance said, reluctant to part from Ryou’s warm form, but knowing they’d both need it. Setting up the shower was also a pain in the ass, but what were they to do, they were in space without the castle and it’s many luxuries, including bathrooms. 

Still, he couldn’t complain, not even grumble, because damn if he didn’t feel  _ amazing _ and so  _ thoroughly sated _ . There might be…discussions? Something later on, probably teasing as the rest of their little squad caught on, but for now, he could just bask in the pleasure and the aches and all of Ryou’s company.

Then, maybe later, he could think about the word ‘love.’


	2. Two for the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, this was supposed to just be pwp, and it is! But…it glosses over a lot of angst! Background stuff that’s happened in this AU, as I am as a person who likes to hurt Lance.
> 
> =3
> 
> But it’s porn!

When Lance slowly opened his eyes he’d been confused initially. He hadn’t, well, expected to wake up at all. He was certain he’d been pretty much well done, since he’d decided to take on the full breadth of that jumped up galra canon head on, even if he hadn’t regretted it at the moment…he still knew it meant he wasn’t going to be walking away from this, or rather, ever again. 

So, imagine his surprise to find himself in a hospital room, surrounded by his friends and sister, and for a moment seeing them all glimmer various colours as his vision cleared. 

A chorus of his name rang out as his sister pushed past, tears in her eyes as she collapsed on his chest. And well, then came the shouting, mixture of English and Spanish cursing him out for being, apparently, a big damn hero. Apparently his gambit had paid off, even if it just about cost him his life in the process. The Mars colony had been spared being vapourized, which at the time included the twin Shiroganes. And, with a stroke of what had to be pure luck, the red lion hadn’t been destroyed in the process, though it had suffered damage and would also be grounded for a while. 

Both of them had been then hauled to Earth and he’d been rushed to emergency surgery, and only through the combined efforts Dr. Holt, her team, and Allura’s alchemy had he come out the other end somewhat intact.

Yeah, almost lost his leg, apparently which was sort of ironic, because he’d lost being a leg of Voltron? He doubted anyone would see the humour though, and kept the thought to himself. 

Then, after his sister’s shouting came the upset, and, even worse, the guilt. Keith had gone first, asking if his example had been the cause for this, or his leadership. Then Shiro tried to negate it by asking more or less the same thing, though trying to relieve Keith of guilt. It was at that point that Lance actually had gotten upset, telling them both off, and then Allura, bless her, chimed in. Together they’d reminded everyone that Lance was a paladin, and that meant there were certain responsibilities, like to put others before himself. 

After that there’d been a small disquiet, though reluctantly they’d all agreed, even if his sister and Hunk made sure to make him promise that he’d do his best from then on to not throw himself into the line of fire. And then, again more hugs, more tears, and more joy that they’d made it through something else that tried to kill them. 

Then came doctors, medications for the pain, and finally a promise they’d come back, though it’d likely be in smaller numbers as there were a number of things to do still. For all their desire to be here beside him, the universe still needed them, needed Voltron. 

There was a type of peace as he slipped back under, lulled by the meds and quiet, and hours must have passed because when he opened his eyes again it was dark outside with the only lights in the room emanating from the machines around the room. He blinked, eyes sliding to the side, and to …Ryou’s slumped form, the man having likely nodded off while he waited for Lance to awaken again. 

Poor guy, he looked so damn tired, even in these lowlights, with dark circles under his eyes. Interestingly he didn’t have any prosthetic attached right now, maybe they were in the process of making him another? He’d only had the rudimentary one they could cobble together in the lions. As Lance idly wondered about the arm another thought came to mind; if the man had taken a piece of blame for everything on himself, as he was often to do. So alike…and yet different than Shiro, even if he was a clone of him. Shiro took all the burdens on himself, and tried to act like it wasn’t breaking him, while Ryou did the same but…when he failed, because no person now or ever should or could bare the whole damn universe, he beat himself up over it. Something Lance really wished he could just…relieve him of. Maybe he could slowly talk over the man about it? He’d try, if nothing else, to speak with this man he cared so much about.

This wonderful person who’d let him in, helped him when he felt lost about his place on the team, what he brought to the group. Ryou, who’d let him into his very private world, trusted him…

Ah, Lance must be in love, if he was this deep, waxing poetic while Ryou sat limp and drooling on himself. 

His thoughts must have been too loud, since with a small start Ryou awoke, jolting his head up, blinking tiredly at him, before realizing Lance was awake and standing up with another jolt. “Lance!” 

“Hey,” Lance replied, his own voice tired despite the rest he’d just had. 

For a second Lance thought maybe that wasn’t the right response, as Ryou flew through a flurry of emotions, notably anger, but finally settled somewhere between sad and relieved. Gentle as he could he reached out, hesitated, before putting his remaining human hand on Lance’s. “It’s…good to see you awake,” he finally said after another moment. “Again, I mean, it’s…you were asleep for a while after they medicated you,” he shook his head, a pinched and annoyed look on his face. “How are you feeling?” he asked, trying to shake those emotions off. 

“Tired,” Lance answered honestly. “Sore, but that’s gonna be a given for a while. Meds help, but, you know, dull aches.” 

“I can get the nurse, she can get you more, or something stronger,” Ryou offered, again already getting up.

“Maybe in a bit,” Lance cut him off before he could go. “They tend to put me to sleep, and I’d like to be awake for a bit…with you.” He looked the man up and down. “Though maybe you need the rest, when was the last time you slept?”

“I…” there was a lie there that Ryou was about to tell him, a way to blow off his concern, but he sighed and let it go. “I needed to be here, and… right now I’m the only one with some spare time.” Again he shook his head. “Don’t turn this around on me! Lance, you-” there was that anger again, but it was threaded with pain and sadness, regret, “you almost died!” the words came out in a hiss, probably because shouting would have drawn medical staff to his room. “Shit, I think…I think you had, at one point…you weren’t breathing, I heard it all on the comms, I listened as Allura brought you back and I…all I could do was continue helping with the evacuation, listen as you…” 

Oh Ryou, his Bomboncita. Gently he reached and held the hand that Ryou had laid on his a moment before, startling the man. With great pain in his eyes he turned his head back to Lance. 

“I’m sorry I scared you, that wasn’t the intent…but, I had to protect all those people, had to protect  _ you _ ,” he said softly, gently but with so much care.

“You almost died…” Ryou repeated. “I only got here after you were already in surgery, your sister…no one-” he stopped, choked, eyes red, “they were all so scared you were too far gone, that there was nothing they could do. And without pods…” 

Again Lance ran a gentle hand over Ryou’s knuckles, giving another small squeeze. “I’m here,” he said. “Ryou, I’m still here. I’m not done yet, not leaving you.” 

Finally Ryou sat, or more fell, back into his seat, that shine in his eyes threatening as tears on his lashes. “Lance…I was afraid…” he said softly, voice almost the same as that quiet dark time in a not so distant past when Ryou worried he might really be losing his mind, that he wasn’t sure of who he even was. Back when they’d first started …whatever they were, when he’d leaned on Lance’s shoulder, needed help, and trusted Lance to be the person who could and would help him. 

That had been so… _ much _ then, joyful at being let in, being someone Ryou could rely on, fearful that he wouldn’t be able to step up. And now here Ryou was, driven to near tears, for him, scared to lose Lance. It was enough to break Lance’s heart, he’d never wanted to hurt him like that. 

“Hey,” Lance called, still soft and oh so caring. Slowly he moved as much as he could to Ryou’s side, making him jolt, then move closer himself which Lance was grateful for. “Hey Mi Bomboncito, it’s going to be okay. I’m here, and I’m not leaving. I know it’s tough, listening as someone is in danger. God, how many times have I had to do that, had to wait and pray and hope? But, we made it, all of us are here,” he gave Ryou’s hand another squeeze.

The tension was still there, resting on Ryou’s face, that furrowed brow and the downturn of his lips, the way his shoulders stayed stiff. Words were more often than not a cold comfort in these times, especially when they could be undone to no fault of their own. “Come here?” Lance asked, giving Ryou’s hand a tug.

Still a bit hesitant, Ryou did, coming to sit on the side of Lance’s bed with him.   
  
“No, come lay with me,” Lance asked with another insistent tug, “please?”

There was less hesitation then, Ryou laying down beside Lance carefully, but luckily all the tubes and wires and that were on the other side. He looked up at Lance, those beautiful night sky dark eyes filled with that same fear. “Lance…”

“I’m always going to do my best to come home,” Lance replied. “I can’t promise you forever, because it doesn’t exist, but I’m always going to do my best to make it back to you. I swear to you, always.” And wow, that almost sounded like a vow, something that really had to be love.

The larger man curled onto him, clinging tightly, shivers running up and down his spine. There wasn’t much more Lance could offer right now, there were too many variables, and for as much ground as they’d won, the war was far from over. He sort of wished he could ask the same of Ryou, but in that they didn’t know enough about how Haggar had made him either. All Lance could do was all he could to find out all that he could about Ryou’s creation, and keep him safe otherwise. 

Lost in thought as he was, he didn’t notice, until he felt it, Ryou’s lone hand reach up and touch his face. “Lance,” he whispered, drawing Lance’s eyes to his face. “I know…none of us can promise more,” he paused, and Lance knew it was so he could compose himself enough to continue, “But, when I was finally able to see you…and you were there, so still, unmoving. When Allura said you’d- your soul was with Blue-” well, that was some new information, he’d have to ask about that later. “All I could think was, that was it, that you were gone. She- we, ah, did some paladin magic, and then you were awake and- And everyone was so upset…” he stopped again, biting his lip and blinking hard to fight off tears again. Lance just let him ramble, let him let it out. “So, all I want is right now. I want to feel you, I want us to have this moment. Please…I-” he pushed up so he was on his elbow, over Lance. “Is it okay…can we…?”

So much hesitation, Ryou really had been truly afraid  _ for him _ . It broke his heart, even as it swelled with love. “Yes Bonbomcito, we have tonight, at least,” Lance agreed, tugging Ryou down for a kiss. “What would you like to do with it?” 

“I want…” a flush worked it’s way up Ryou’s pale skin, though it didn’t quite reach his ears yet. “Can we…” 

Okay, now Ryou was just being too cute, and how was Lance not supposed to coo at this? He managed to resist doing so physically and probably embarrassing the poor guy so much that he lost his nerve. Considering they’d already done it once, he’d thought they’d gotten past this bit but…well, Ryou was surprisingly shy and reserved. That was okay though, Lance loved all of him, maybe especially this part. 

So many uses of that word, love. Lance was definitely going to have to talk to Ryou about it later. Maybe when there was less fear running rampant.

“Want to fuck?” Lance asked, blatant and maybe it was a little bit mean, just to see Ryou turn red. But, at least a part of it was because dancing around a subject had never been his strong suit. “Or cuddle? I’m good with either, I just want you here.”

Poor Ryou, dude looked absolutely flabbergasted, like Lance had blown his mind. Maybe Lance shouldn’t have teased as much? Before he could open his mouth and attempt to walk any of it back, Ryou nodded, leaned in and kissed Lance again. “Yes…I do, I want to feel you.” 

Well, how was Lance to say no to that? He wasn’t, not a chance. “Then I’m yours, let’s just enjoy tonight with each other. Tomorrow is later, and we can deal with it then.” He tried to sit up again, and found himself a little too sore to get too far. “Ah…sorry, I don’t know how much I’ll be able to move.”

“Then let me take care of it,” Ryou said, sitting up fully, looking down at Lance, eyes still bright with those swirling emotions. “Just lay back and enjoy.” 

Hm, now wasn’t that enticing? The words certainly shot arousal through him, cock stirring in his loose hospital pants. Ryou might have noticed, but didn’t say anything, instead pulling off his shirt and moving it to the chair he’d been occupying before. He sat up on his knees, pulling down his pants, and yup still no underwear, working them down enough to get at himself. 

Well, if Lance wasn’t enticed before, he was very much now, fully erect as he watched Ryou pull out a bottle of lube and start to work himself open. “Ryou…” he gasped, touching those strong thighs through the bunched up fabric of his pants. 

“Just sit tight,” Ryou managed through pants. “I managed to get some lube and condoms, had them in the lobby…” he explained, voice dropping into a low groan, rocking his hips, his own cock bobbing as it hardened. “Just glad we’re not expecting visitors for a bit…” 

Oh yeah, that would probably be, in the least, very embarrassing. “Probably pretty busy, huh?”

“Yeah…” another low groan escaped Ryou, his flush working down that lovely chest. “They’ll be here tomorrow morning…” a little drip of precome bead at the head of his dick, and shit, right then Lance wished he could move more, or pull Ryou up to him and suck it right off. Glad to not be totally helpless, he reached and wrapped a hand around the cock, stroking it once or twice before Ryou growled at him. “No, not yet,” he ordered, and fuck if that too didn’t shoot another shot of arousal straight up Lance’s spine. “It’s my turn to do the work and you lay back.” 

Before Lance could argue, or agree, or whatever would appease Ryou, the man pulled Lance free of his hospital pants, using the lube he slicked himself up with to get Lance nice and wet. 

Lance let out his own groan, only cut off by the pillow so he wouldn’t end up drawing attention from medical staff. He shivered when the condom was slid on, looking up at Ryou. “So we don’t make a mess,” Ryou answered the unasked question, before he took another and slid it on himself. “Okay…” then carefully, likely for Lance’s sake, rather than his own, he slid down onto the hard and ready cock. 

Again Lance had to bite the pillow to keep from shouting out loud. God, that was better than any drug, cut through the pain like a knife, left him feeling  _ very fine indeed _ . 

Ryou started slow, working his hips in rocking motions, not ever pulling out more than half the way, more grinding than thrusting. Not that Lance was complaining, just watching Ryou fuck himself on his cock was enough to get him most of the way there, and the tight heat of that beautiful body wrapped around him definitely worked the rest of the way. 

Even if they weren’t expecting company until tomorrow, time was still not on their side, and the very real chance they could get caught like this spurred them to keep this as quick as possible. Before too long Ryou was bouncing on Lance’s lap, still not the full lifting off, but enough that they were definitely both getting the full benefit. Ryou’s face and body were fully flushed, and at least Lance could reach up and touch one of those lovely pecs, spurring the man further on. 

Too soon, even for their limited time, Lance found himself at the edge of it, gasping and panting. “Going to…” he warned, hearing a small whine from Ryou, seeing him nod and agree. Then, he was over, a shot of dark and white and all the pleasure drowning out his mind. Ryou kept on for a couple more snaps of his hips, taking his own covered cock in hand and jerking it until he came into the condom. 

Then, he sat there, panting while Lance did the same, both taking a small moment to recover. There was a small sadness that it was over so quickly, but at least they’d had the moment. Ryou pulled up and off, before he pulled the condom off, as well as his own, tying both off and managing to throw them into the wastebasket. Then, after sitting on the side of the bed off Lance’s lap, he pulled up his pants, then Lance’s, and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on. 

For a moment Ryou sat there, seeming to stare out at nothing, but before Lance could start to regret asking for this, he leaned down and kissed him softly. “We’ll do something more when you get better,” he promised. “But, for now-” 

“Lay with me awhile?” Lance asked quickly. “Please? I’d…like it.” 

With a soft smile of his own Ryou did, careful again not to agitate any of Lance’s injuries. “This okay?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Ryou, you were supposed to top here again, and now this has turned from a 2 part into a freaking 4 chapter fic. This was supposed to be a mild distraction to get me writing again.
> 
> Guh
> 
> Ah well, Ryou’s pretty cute huh? Apparently he comes in cute in this fic because blushy boi Bonbomcito is my jam.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been angsting, but I just uh, didn’t want to get into that. There’s gunna be angst in the other fic I’m working on later, if I manage to wrangle my brain around it. So some things are sorta shoehorned in. I talk about them briefly but don’t really get into the fine details. 
> 
> Why do these characters fight me tho? Ryou you were supposed to top the first time!


End file.
